1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element display device, and to a light-emitting element display device that performs display by causing a light-emitting element as a self-luminous body arranged in each pixel to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device (hereinafter referred to as an “organic EL (Electro-luminescent) display device”) using a self-luminous body called an organic light-emitting diode has been put to practical use. Since a self-luminous body is used, the organic EL display device is superior in term of visibility and response speed compared to a related-art liquid crystal display device, and in addition, a further reduction in thickness is possible in the organic EL display device because an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight is not necessary.
JP 2006-339028 A discloses that R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color filters are successively formed by patterning on a substrate on which an organic EL element is formed, and also discloses a structure in which a color filter substrate in which color filters are formed pixel by pixel is placed over a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate in which an organic EL element is formed.